


Dragon Life

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, dragonstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons live a gentle peaceful life with their mates, only fighting when they need to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Life

**Author's Note:**

> It could be considered Homestuck, but it's implied to be Karkat and Terezi

A beautiful teal dragon flew the sky, high above her lair. She soared above as she searched for nearby food. Her under belly was a deep radish red, completely unscarred unlike so many dragons.

She spotted a big red dragon, bigger than her, flying in her direction. Probably one kicked from the nest looking for a lair. She flew down and landed in front of her lair to show it was taken.

But the dragon flew right down for her, landing in front. She could tell it was a male dragon by the shape of his sharper, skinnier head. His under belly was a nice shade of grey, his stare intent on her. She looked at his eyes, spotting a scar over his left eye.

He wanted to mate with her, it was clear by his stare. She stared back at him, deeming him worthy of sharing offspring. She stepped closer, allowing both dragons to sniff each other and check for wounds or scars.

Each dragon gave the other a gentle lick to show their interest in each other before taking off and flying to an open field. The dragons circled the field in the sky. They stopped in opposite ends, watching each other. The male charged at the female, receiving a scratch to the face.

Breeding was different with dragons. Both genders had both genetalia. When breeding took place, the two mating dragons would engage in a fight. When one fell down to the ground and couldn't get up, the other would spread its seed in the fallen one before escorting it to the winner's lair where they'd raise their young.

The female dragon watched the male fly back a ways. She let out a mighty roar, in which he responded with a deeper roar of his own. She flew out at him, turning and scratching his side.

She lured a roar out of him, grabbing him and sending him down in a spinning piledriver. He roared another vicious roar, using his power to flip them, piledriving her instead. She braced herself as she made contact to ground. He flew a bit back up, making sure she was okay, but not dropping his guard.

She forced herself to her feet, letting out an injured roar, flapping herself off the ground. The piledriver took a lot of damage to her. He charged at her again, ramming into her side, taking her down again. She landed with a giant thud, breathing fire out at him. He moved himself to the side, avoiding it.

She leaned herself up, letting out a defeated roar, then leaned herself back on the ground, giving herself up to him. She knew her limits and in a breeding battle, there was no reason to push herself to the limit. She wasn't even close to her limit but she gave, knowing his brute strength would probably overcome her smarts.

He flew over and landed, coming to her. He extended his claws, scratching a deep scratch in her hip, wanting it to scar over. Dragons bred for ownership. The one to lose would not only carry to baby dragons but would also be scarred with the winner's claw mark to show it was taken. He moved on top of her, licking at her head to show a gentle side.

He nuzzled his crotch gently to hers, his dragon, scaley bulge, coming out. He was ready to lay his seed inside her and take her back to his lair. He leaned down and nestled her, licking her more. He pushed his scaley bulge into her, his scales hitching inside her scaly dragon vagina. Both dragons roared out the painful breeding cry as he released his sperm into her.

His scaley bulge retracted when he finished, pulling off her. She pushed herself up, turning herself to him. He nuzzled her with a soft lick before turning to lead her to his lair. She followed him, examining the area. He lived on the edge of a human town. It seemed edgy to her. She continued to follow him, watching him pass the town.

She looked and watched the cliffs curve in. She was surprised to see a waterfall and lake there. Beside the waterfall she saw a hole in the cliff. It was his den, a beautiful place for a den indeed. Food was close, water was close, what else could he need. It rested on a ledge, the ledge scaling the cliff. She saw no way up there, however, it wouldn't be a problem for a dragon. Except when a dragon carried little dragons inside, flying was risky. The way the wings moved would hurt the dragons inside sometimes and could cause damage.

The male dragon flapped and flew up a bit. She watched him, unsure of how she'd get up there. She roared out and he came back. He landed in front of her, spreading his wings down, coaxing her to climb on his back. She hesitated but climbed on, settling herself so it wouldn't hurt their young. He flapped and flew again, she wasn't too heavy, she was greatly smaller than him after all. Females tended to be smaller than the males.

He flew up to the ledge, letting her off before leading her to his cave. His cave was similar to hers, except he had a large two dragon straw bedding and a fenced area of sheep. Clearly she was wrong with her initial thoughts. He wasn't a freshly kicked from the nest dragon. He had been looking for a mate for a long time. He gave her a soft roar, lying down on the straw bed, lifting up his right wing for her. She moved to him and lied down next to him, letting him cover her with his wing.

He was warm. She moved closer and rested her head in his lap. He rested his head on top of her, both were tired from their breeding fight and their walk here, they needed rest. He initiated his protective stance with his head on hers, as the winner of the breeding fight would usually do.

Days passed and they saw humans come to the cave. Everytime she'd growl at them but he wouldn't let her go and harm them. They would pray to him and give him offerings of sheep. She didn't understand it at all.

Dragons attacked people, or people would attack dragons. But she soon thought, maybe he had scared them into making him their protector. Maybe they would pray to him for protection and all he'd have to do was keep the dragons away. He was smart. When the people came by, she always thought they looked the same but they always made some comment about him finding a female. She figured they meant her.

She stayed on the bed the whole time, letting him get up and leave as he pleased. She'd watch him but most of the time he just flew through the waterfall and clean up before coming back. Sometimes he'd eat some sheep, giving her some. He treated her well as she held the young. When he lied with her, his wing would be over her in a protective manner, it was like a promise to keep her and their young safe.

Eventually she roared out in pain, falling against him as it was time. He licked her, nuzzling his head to her neck. She roared out as it happened, attracting some of the townspeople who had been worried that their protector was dying.

Hours went by of her roaring out, leaving the townspeople no sleep. Even a passing by dragon came to the cave, but the bigger male roared at him a toothy loud roar, scaring off the younger dragon. It felt like years of agony to her, but finally she had their infant dragons.

She delivered five young dragons, four males and a female. She was exhausted but both the new parents were overjoyed with the five younglings. The townspeople could finally rest for the female had managed to subdue her pained cries.

The little dragons grew, exploring with their parents and learning to fly. At night they'd sleep against their mother, who continued to sleep beside the bigger male. His wing was barely large enough to cover her and the baby dragons but he managed. Her own wing covered their young, leaving them with two protecting wings over them.

At day they'd play and follow their parents, learning about hunting and such. But when they got too big to stay in the nest with their parents, they left, one by one until the couple were left alone with no more baby dragons.

Both dragons had significantly slowed down, until they barely left the nest. They stayed by each others side, just watching the countryside and sleeping, eating less as time went on until they just shared a sheep a day.

At the end, the female dragon laid her head on his lap a final time before slowly closing her eyes for good. The male dragon let out a loud roar for her before lying his head on top of hers, leaving his wing over her as he had done almost always now. He closed his eyes slowly and passed on to be with his small mate. They proceeded to spend the afterlife soaring the sky together.

 


End file.
